darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dishonour among Thieves
Dishonour among Thieves is an intermediate quest in the God series. It is a sequel to Missing, Presumed Death, and features Zamorak gathering his allies to stage a heist to steal the Stone of Jas from Sliske following his downfall at the Battle of Lumbridge. In September 2014, it won a Power to the Players poll against Elemental Workshop V, a pirate quest, and a spellcrafting quest. A few weeks later, another poll was released to determine three of the members of Zamorak's team. The options were Lord Daquarius, General Khazard, Nomad, Movario, Malak, Scorpius, Surok, and Moldark, with the first three winning. Although Missing, Presumed Death and Hazeel Cult are the only quest requirements, it is highly recommended to have completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Nomad's Requiem, and The World Wakes as well as the Nadir saga for full storyline comprehension. Dialogue remains the same whether or not the quests have been completed. Additionally, reading the three RuneScape novels (Betrayal at Falador, Return to Canifis, and Legacy of Blood) may help the player understand the background of Jerrod the werewolf. Official description Walkthrough *Access to Morytania by completing Priest in Peril or defeating a ghoul Recommended *Combat equipment and best food for your Constitution level *Drakan's medallion for teleporting to Barrows |items = * Invitation box |kills = *6 Armoured zombies (level 84) *Foreshadow (level 84) *Moia apparition *Jerrod apparition *General Khazard apparition *Enakhra apparition *Hazeel apparition *Zemouregal apparition *Lord Daquarius apparition *Nomad apparition }} Return to the Empyrean Citadel Player can begin the quest by talking to Moia in the Empyrean Citadel. Moia will hand the player a Communication device which can be used to contact Moia or to teleport to Zamorak's hideout which is beneath Daemonheim. Talk to Moia, then Sliske. Note: If you happen to log out or disconnect at all, any progress you've made in the quest will be kept. Gathering Zamorak's Chosen Teleport to Zamorak's hideout by accessing the communication device to meet with Zamorak, Bilrach, and Moia (if you don't talk to Zamorak first, some of the followers will not be in their locations). They ask the player to gather some of Zamorak's most powerful followers to help with the heist; Hazeel, Nomad, General Khazard, Lord Daquarius, Zemouregal, and Enakhra. You can search the chest to the west to receive coins, 250 dungeoneering tokens, and either 3 cut sapphires or emeralds (noted). Depending on your skill levels, the other chests may be open and searched. The order in which you locate these chosen ones does not matter. Hazeel & Jerrod Hazeel can be found in his cultist hideout south of the Ardougne Zoo and east of the Clock Tower, enter the dungeon, and take the raft to the hideout and speak with Hazeel. He will agree to join Zamorak's team if the player will free a werewolf being held in a mansion in East Ardougne. Go to the Handelmort Mansion just to the west of the marketplace and enter the trapdoor at the back of the mansion. Speak with Jerrod, who will tell you why he is being held as a prisoner and after a discussion will ask you to search the dead butler for a cell key so you can release him. Once you do, he will agree to join the team and will remark that he doesn't eat his associates. You can search the chest by the dead butler to receive coins, 3 cut sapphires (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens. Nomad Nomad can be found in Death's office just north of the Draynor lodestone. Upon entering the office you will join a conversation with Death who is attempting to reap Nomad's soul in recompense for all the souls that Nomad stole. He will agree to let Nomad go because he owes the player a favour for rescuing him during the events of Missing, Presumed Death. General Khazard Khazard can be found in the Ruins of Uzer by entering the stairs near the clay golem. Before he will join the team, he asks the player to search the Shadow Realm for his mother, Palkeera, who he believes fought there alongside his father. Agree to enter the Shadow Realm and search the body of Palkeera for a bloody journal. Read the journal and you will return to the normal realm when you close it. Talk to Khazard and after a discussion he will leave for Daemonheim. You can search the chest by General Khazard for coins, 3 cut sapphires (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens. Lord Daquarius Daquarius can be found in the Black Knights' Base in Taverley Dungeon. Speak with Daquarius, who will ask you to help him discover who is behind the spread of "Saradominist drivel", and a suspected assassination attempt. Agree to help and "discuss" the issue with the Preaching Black Knight just to the east (either choice will work). Go to the north-eastern room and speak with any of the black knights there. Finally, search the chest in the north-western room to find a bottle of poison and a note. Bring these back to Daquarius, who, after remarking that he knows who is behind it and that he will be taken care of, agrees to join the team. You can search the chest in the southwestern room with Lord Daquarius for coins, 3 cut emeralds (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens. Zemouregal & Enakhra Zemouregal and Enakhra can be found at Zemouregal's fortress. The best route to get here is to teleport to Moia at Zamorak's Hideout via Moia's Communication Device. Speak to her and she will teleport you to the basement inside the fortress. Once there, you will have to kill several armoured zombies. Kill the armoured zombies and then go up the stairs and talk with Zemouregal and Enakhra who after a short talk, will agree to join the team. After they teleport away to take their place at Zamorak's side, you can search the chest in the room for coins, 3 cut emeralds (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens. In the event of your death your grave will be near the stairs by the rewards trader in Daemonheim. Use your Ring of kinship to return to your grave. Preparing for the heist Once all parties have agreed to join the team, Moia will contact the player and offer them a teleport back to the hideout. Agree if you are ready to return. Upon arrival, you are joined by General Khazard, Hazeel, Jerrod, Nomad, Lord Daquarius, Enakhra, Zemouregal, Moia, Bilrach, and of course, Zamorak. At this point you may continue the quest or talk with people. Once you continue, a discussion will start and Zamorak will offer everyone places by his side after he has the Stone of Jas, a bit into the conversation, Moia will remark that Viggora has arrived. Zamorak will ask Khazard to open a window to the shadow realm so that everyone may see Viggora, he will appear and be greeted as a long lost friend by Zamorak. Viggora tells about a secret lair hidden near the Barrows in the shadow realm, and how it contains the Stone of Jas, but is heavily guarded. Everyone starts to argue and insist they should be the one to retrieve the stone, but Zamorak interrupts and demands everyone to follow his orders. He begins to outline his plan: The player and Jerrod will infiltrate the perimeter and dispatch the guards, Daquarius is to unlock the vault, Enakhra and Nomad are to deal with Sliske's magical traps, Khazard and Hazeel are to deal with Sliske's mastery of the shadow realm, and Zemouregal is to deal with Sliske's undead horde. After Zamorak tells you of his plan, Moia tells everyone to meet south of the Barrows in Morytania at Sliske's lair. While still in Zamorak's hideout, you can search the chest by the western door for coins, 3 sapphires (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens, if you haven't yet. The Great Stone Robbery The maze The entrance to Sliske's lair is located just south-east of the Barrows; you may reach it by either running from northern Morytania or using the Barrows teleport on Drakan's medallion. Just before you enter, you can search the chest to the north for coins, 3 cut rubies (noted), and 250 dungeoneering tokens. Upon entering, there will be a series of passageways with markings above the door frames or on the floor. In every passageway will be a signpost with a poem written on it, giving the clues to which doors to open. If you are uncertain of the color or shape, right click and examine. From the first room, the doors are as follows: #Blue (blue paint above the door) #5 (V) (on the floor) - Please note that low detail users may have some trouble seeing the V-shape. #A sinister green face (northernmost door) #Triangle (northeastern most door) #Red (red paint above the door) #Complete face (On the floor) #Grey (may also appear as a white colour) Sneaking past the guards Once you have made it through the tunnels, you and Jerrod must take care of the guards in a sorcerer's garden-esque puzzle. You will enter the next room after a short discussion and must use the given movement options to sneak past the guards and traps to clear the room. You cannot run in these rooms. Additionally, Jerrod is needed for each section. Note: In the event that Jerrod does not follow you nor appear for you in the next sections, simply log out and log back in. Any previous progress will be saved. Room 1 Wait for the guard to face away from you and forward dive past him to assassinate him. Then wait for the masks to come on 3 times. You then have time to pass the beams, get to the dead spot in the centre of the room, and pull the lever on the south wall. After you pull the lever, Jerrod will kill the second guard and you will have a second lever on the west wall. Just wait for beam to flash 3 times you then once again have time to get by beam and pull the lever. Pull the last lever to open the next door. Room 2 The first hallway on your right has a dark cloud which will send you to the room entrance. Forward dive up the hallway following the cloud to the first doorway (there is also a niche in the opposite wall which can be useful). Assassinate the guard as he walks past and pull the lever, Jerrod will then kill the next guard. Follow Jerrod and forward dive past the guard and assassinate him (or you can assassinate him at the corner). Proceed up the hallway past the last two masks to the lever, then enter the next room. Room 3 *Forward dive past the guard to the east and assassinate him *Move forward out of the small room and pull the lever to the south *Continue to the north and dispatch the next guard *Stand in the doorway and wait for the guard in the hallway to come to you and dispatch him (watch out for the shadow on the floor). *Continue across the hallway and dispatch the guard walking around the pillar. *Go north to the lever and dive past the guard to dispatch him and pull the lever. *Get yourself caught to return to Jerrod *Go back east and then down the narrow hallway and stop before entering the main hallway, wait for the shadow to go to the far end and dive into the hallway, enter the room across from you and assassinate the guard. *The next lever is in the north-east corner. Return across the hallway and head north. Quickly dodge past the shadow into the doorway and assassinate the guard in the north-east room. *Stand in the doorway again and go behind the shadow and pull the lever. *Jerrod will kill the last guard by the doors. Pull the final lever by the door before the shadow returns. Unlocking the vault This part of the quest is a little tricky, as it requires some degree of attention. You are required to multi-task and keep track of various elements in a short amount of time. While you are not timed, some events will timeout. The order in which you complete these events does not matter, but be mindful to keep a steady pace and be aware of which steps were recently completed. Upon entering the vault, you are greeted by two of Sliske's masks, shadow and light. After a short conversation with them, Moia will have you use Jerrod to find the guards in order to view their memories of unlocking the door. Speak with Jerrod to switch to his view, and use the controls to find sets of tracks (they glow green) by turning, then follow the tracks to find the guard. You must then talk to Moia to read the guard's mind. Reading the guards' minds is very similar to the Fremennik Saga Nadir in Daemonheim. Locate the correct memory by either listening to a light tinging sound or by looking at the speed of the blinking/pulsating area on the memory map. The memory meter does not have to be filled all the way up for it to count. Half-way also counts as a memory. Players have 3 attempts at getting a correct memory, but there is no penalty for failure. After you unlock the first memory, Nomad and Enakhra will begin draining the door. In the center of the door is a black-and-white meter. Nomad will increase the gauge he is working on while Enakhra will decrease it. You must keep it balanced, requiring you to switch Enakhra and Nomad periodically. If the gauge goes out of balance, the room will reset and all previous memories will be lost. Once the gauge is balanced, quickly switch to Jerrod and track the next set of footprints. Once Jerrod tracks the footprints, drain the guard's memory via Moia's ability. After the second memory is found, Zemouregal will place portals to defend the room from the undead horde. You must also tell Zemouregal where to place portals to keep the room safe. If any wights get into the room then it will reset. You can see where they will come from next by looking for glowing eyes in the tunnels. When you directly face the vault door, you're looking SOUTH. This will be confusing when allocating Zemouregal's portals. Keep a keen eye on your compass and on the compass in the top right of the portal menu. Be sure to hit accept when you're done changing the portals. In your chatbox you will get a warning telling you Zemouregal will move the portals in 60 seconds. If you do not change them in time, or change them incorrectly, the room will reset to the beginning. Zemouregal will move these portals at the end of those 60 seconds, at which point you'll receive another warning and need to change the portals again. You can determine if the new portals location are correct by talking to Zemouregal again after clicking confirm. You will get a message if they are already correct. To obtain the remaining memories, you need to use Jerrod to track the wights down, then have Moia drain their memories. You will still need to keep the gauge balanced and prevent the undead horde from entering the room. Once all 5 memories are found, the doors will automatically open, and there will no longer be a need to keep balance. Fight for the Stone of Jas The Foreshadow This is not a safe death. If you die during the fight, your grave will appear near the entrance to Sliske's lair by the Barrows. If you happen to have the Drakan's medallion kept upon death, simply teleport with it to the Barrows to reach your grave. The type of combat method that is used does not matter; Magic or Ranged is preferred, however. Players should also try to remain close to the shadow version of himself/herself, since the shadow has the ability to darken the room, which will cause massive damages to the player. In this part of the quest, the player encounters a level 84 shadow of themselves, but don't underestimate the shadow based on his/her level. The shadow has three special attacks that it will use throughout a part of the battle. The first attack binds the player in webbing and deals rapid hits of 600 damage, similarly to one of Araxxor's attacks. It can be evaded by rapidly clicking to break free. The second attack teleports the player to the Stone of Jas, after which it casts a spell. The player should run off the plateau as soon as possible and out of the way of the stairways, as the shadow clouds does damage equal to 50% of your maximum life points. The third attack will darken the room, and deal rapid hits of 750 damage to the player, this attack is avoided by staying in melee range of the shadow. Once the foreshadow reaches 40% of its health, it will transform into the inner demon, at which point it is advised to move out of the way to avoid taking upwards of 2500 damage. The inner demon's attack speed will increase, and instead of its special attacks, it will summon dark portals which will heal him rapidly if they're not destroyed. Walking away from his transformed form while dark portals are active will cause the room to go dark as well, and deal rapid damage (600 ticks per second) until the dark portals are destroyed or if you remain close enough to your clone. It is highly recommended that you use Protect From Melee in this part of the fight, as it will decrease the damage taken by 50%. The Elite Wights and Apparitions After you have killed your shadow, you return to the real realm to see a massive battle raging between your team and Sliske's wights. It is during this time that you will be playing as Nomad, whose duty is to kill 30 Elite Wights while the rest of the team fight their shadow counterparts. Nomad will be outfitted with a few "special" attacks, but you do not have to choose any of those attacks. You must start running around the room, killing Elite Wights as they appear. You do not need to worry about using Nomad's special attacks; all of his attacks instantly kill the Elite Wights. However, the special attacks deal area-of-effect damage, and can be useful for clearing out large amounts of wights. Once you have killed 30 wights, the battles will end, and you will appear back in the shadow realm before the Stone of Jas. Touch the stone to view a cutscene of the end of the God Wars with Armadyl, Saradomin, and Bandos standing before a defeated Zamorak with the Stone of Jas. After the cutscene, you return to the real realm once again. As your character, you must kill the last 8 shadow members of the group, each of which starts with 250k life points. Some of the apparitions will be at low health, due to their previous encounters with their true selves. Additionally, some of the apparitions will target you. However, you need not worry about the incoming attacks as you will be able to channel power from the Stone of Jas and are able to hit very high with very good accuracy, as much as 25,000 damage per hit. If the apparitions die by an attack of another, they will regain their health in full. The Final Decisions Finally after defeating the shadows with the power from the Stone of Jas, Nomad reveals his true colours and tries to steal the Stone of Jas - or at least a piece of it. Players can either choose to ruin his plans by throwing his spear back at him, or simply dodge the spear and let him enact his plot. Either way, after some more dialogue, a cutscene will start, in which Zamorak will teleport into the chamber and hit Nomad, knocking him to the ground, after which he teleports away before Zamorak is able to kill him. Zamorak will then touch the Stone of Jas, gaining a lot of power. Sliske will then enter, and cast an evil spell on everyone in the room apart from you and Zamorak, binding them in place. The cutscene ends, and after some more dialogue, you are given a choice between 3 options: * Help Zamorak * Help Sliske * Remain neutral. If you choose to help Zamorak, both you and Zamorak cast a spell at Sliske, injuring him, and he teleports away to the Shadow Realm with the Stone to 'lick his wounds'. Zamorak then congratulates you and the rest of the team for the work you have done for him, saying how he, and you, have gotten a lot stronger. If you choose to help Sliske, you cast a spell at Zamorak, and then Sliske teleports both you and the Stone to the Shadow Realm, where he congratulates you on making the correct decision. If you choose to remain neutral, Zamorak alone casts a spell at Sliske, injuring him, and he teleports away with the Stone into the Shadow Realm to 'lick his wounds'. Although Zamorak is happy with the results, he is disappointed that the player did not help him defeat Sliske. He will congratulate you and the rest of the team for the work you have done for him, saying how he, and you have gotten a lot stronger. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *2 quest points * * * *Combat XP lamp rewarding 1,500 experience in a choice of either Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged or Constitution *Jerrod's cape (and override) *Tiny Hazeel *An upgraded Mask of Sliske - when worn in the head slot or carried in the pocket slot during combat, it will occasionally spawn an undead archer, who'll deal damage to your current target before dissipating. * Additional rewards There are four chests within Zamorak's hideout, three of which contain an experience lamp which can be used on any skill. *The first chest contains an XP lamp (tier 1) with 7,000 experience, and requires level 50 in all skills to obtain. *The second chest contains an experience XP lamp (tier 2) with 50,000 experience, and requires level 70 in all skills to obtain. *The third chest contains an XP lamp (tier 3) with 96,000 experience, and requires level 90 in all skills to obtain. (Located behind Zamorak's throne.) Music unlocked * Breaking and Entering * The Heist (unless unlocked during The Curse of Arrav) * The Heist II * Zamorak Zoo (if not already unlocked) Transcript Trivia * The quest's title is a reference to the proverb "honour among thieves". * The Adventurer's Log referred to the quest as "Zamorak Heist" shortly after it was released. * When Zamorak first asks the player to gather his team, the Player refers to them as "Zamorak's 7", a reference to the film , where they plan a casino heist. * During the flashback instance where Zamorak decides to destroy Forinthry, Hawthorn trees from the 2011 Easter event can be seen behind Zamorak and the Stone of Jas. * Saradomin previously used his 6th Age form during the flashback of the God Wars, which takes place in the 3rd Age. This was later changed to his Third-Fifth Age form.http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/l=0/sl=0/forums.ws?15,16,626,65634762 * During the stealth section, the red "!" that appears is a reference to the game series. * Helping Sliske and talking to Zamorak generates the following dialogue: "I want to watch the world burn." This might reference the Joker in the film . References es:El atraco de Zamorak Category:Wikia Game Guides quests